This disclosure relates to a shielding case and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, as a shielding case for an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, printer or the like, a large number of a shielding cases includes, a cabinet main body that has an opening and accommodates a circuit board (board) that mounts electronic components, and a lid that is disposed to cover the opening of the cabinet main body. Electronic components or the like are mounted on the circuit board. The electronic components or the like that are mounted on the circuit board are used for controlling various members that configure the image forming apparatus.
In this regard, for the purpose of suppressing propagation and radiation of high frequency noise produced by an electronic component mounted on the circuit board, the cabinet main body and the lid may be joined by a plurality of threaded members or a another member for enhancing shield performance such as a gasket or the like may be mounted between the cabinet main body and the lid.
However, in such a instance, when the shielding case uses a plurality of screw members or when a another member is used to enhance the shield performance, there were cases where the cost was increased.
Furthermore, the cabinet main body or the lid may be formed in a shape to enhance the shield performance. For example, as a shielding case for an image forming device, a shielding case is known that includes a lid that has a projection in a hook-shaped configuration, and a lid that has an engaging portion configured to engage with the hook-shaped projection (Related Art 1).
However the shielding case in Related Art 1 causes contact between the lid and the cabinet main body due to the hooking action of the hook-shaped projection of the lid with the engaging portion of the cabinet main body. As a result, there is a possibility of an unstable contact pressure at the position of contact between the lid and the cabinet main body in the shielding case in Related Art 1. Therefore, the shield performance may become unstable. Consequently, there is a need for further enhancement of the shield performance in relation to a shielding case that includes a cabinet main body that has an opening and a lid that is disposed to cover the opening of the cabinet main body.